T.U.F.F. Puppy/Toy Story
Cast *Keswick as Woody *Dudley Puppy as Buzz Lightyear *Peg Puppy as Bo Peep *Beethoven the Dog (Beethoven) Tito (Oliver and Company) as Bo's Sheep *Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Hamm *The Chief as Rex *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Mr Potato Head *Biff as Slilnky Dog *Young Josh Framm (Air Bud) as Young Andy *Teenager Josh Framm (Air Bud) as Teenager Andy *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Andy's Mom *Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) as Baby Molly *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Young Molly *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as Sarge *Seven Koopalings (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario World) as Sarge's Soldiers *Troll Dolls - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Minions (Despicable Me) as The 3-Eyed Aliens *The Chameleon as Sid *D.W. (Arthur) as Hannah *Lucifer (Cinderella) as Scud *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as RC *Aladdin (Aladdin) as Lenny *Carpet (Aladdin) as Etch *Edd (Ed Edd, N Eddy) as Mr. Spell *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Mike *The Gargoyles (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Toys Up on the Shelf *Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) as Rocky Gibraltar *Sharkboy (Sharkboy and Lavagirl) as Squiky Shark *The Duke (Cinderella) as Snake *The King (Cinderella) as Robot *Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Combat Carl *Magic Mirror (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) as The Magic 8 Ball *Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) as Baby Face *Helga (Atlantis) as Legs *Panic (Hercules) as Hand-in-the-Box *Scroop (Treasure Planet) as Rollerbob *Pain (Hercules) as The Frog *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as Jingle Joe *Donald Duck as Ducky *Chick Hicks (Cars) as Walking Car *Molt (A Bug's Life) as Rockmobile *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) and Stromboli (Pinocchio) as Janie and Pterodactyl *Little Chipmunk Girl - Burned Rag Doll *Bertie the Bus (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) - Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Sonic and Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Yellow Soldier Toys *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) - Sally Doll *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Mrs. Potato Head *Kitty Katswell as Jessie *Verminious Snaptrap as Prospector *Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) as Bullseye *Dan (Dan Vs.) as Utitly Belt Buzz *Digit (Cyberchase) as Wheezy *Bird Brain as Zurg *The Caped Cod as Al *Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) as Barbie *Cosmo (The Fairly Odd Parents) as Ken *Mad Dog (Dog City) as Buster *Max (Thomsa the Tank Engine and Friends) as The Red Rock' em' Sock' Robot *Monty (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as The Blue Rock' em' Sock' Robot *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Lotso *Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) as Big Baby *Antoine (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Chuck *The Box Ghost (Danny Phantom) as Sparks *Owl as Chunk *Bat as Twitch *Agent Nutz as Stretch *Ollie as Mr. Pricklepants *Francisco as Buttercup *Snowflake as Trixie *Dorothy Camel as Dolly *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents), Zippy and Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Peas in a Pod *Larry as Chatter Telephone *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) as Bonnie *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Bonnie's Mom *Quacky the Duck as Bookworm *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) as The Monkey Category:Toy Story Movies Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy